Keita's Secret Life
by CM WhiteWolf
Summary: Hi, im new at this, but Keita has a Big secret that he is hiding from his friends. He is a Werewolf King of Wolf Kingdom, who hates humans and is at war with them, in his deminsion. Please Read and Review.


My story begins in the middle of Gakuen Heaven. After Keita's metting with the vice chairman. Iwai sees Keita in the trees outside of the art club room. This is where my story begins. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. It is raining and about to storm.

"Keita, why are you outside in this weather", its raining outside" said Iwai. "Iwai what are you doing here, I thought I was alone" Keita says; "You have to get out of here." "What why; what is wrong" Iwai asked. (at this point Naruse enters into the woods). "Honey, what are you doing out here in this rain, your going to get sick" Naruse said. Keita looks out to the trees and then lowers his head and says nothing. "What should I do, should I tell them what the vice warned me about, or keep quiet" Keita says in his head. Naruse and Iwai are getting worried about Kieta now more than ever, they each grab hold of his arms and walk him inside to the art room.

In the art room, Naruse gets a warm glass of coffee and pulls out a chair for Keita to sit in. While Iwai grabbed a blanket and a bowl to put hot water in. They covered him up and put his feet in the bowl of water, Naruse gave him the coffee and had him sit down. Iwai and Naruse sat down across from Keita and waited for him to calm down before they asked any questions. (Outside of the room they were being watched by old friends of Keita's). Then Iwai asked the question that had been in his and Naruse's minds. "What happened while you were with your visit to the Vice Chairman's Office" he asked. Kieta couldn't hold back the tears any longer, he cried and answered. "The vice charman said I have no purpose being a student at this school and that I should leave, if not he will expel me for as long as he is in charge." Naruse and Iwai could not believe what Kieta just told them.

On the other side of the building in the Cafeteria, everyone else was eating dinner and watching the rain fall as they talked. Thats when Hideaki 'Hide' gets up from his seat at the Student Council table and looks out the window to see something moving in the trees. He looks closer and sees a boy about keita's size but with different color of hair and clothing. Niwa walks up behind Hide and asked what he is looking at when he sees the boy too. Suddently, the image of the boy is coming closer to them, Niwa and Hide back away in time to see the window burts into pieces. This gets everyone's attention and they stare as the boy stands up. Shinomiya is the first to recover followed by Kaoru and Omi as they look at this strange boy who looks like Keita. Iwai, Naruse, and Keita walk into the room and sees the boy looking at Keita.

"Keita, it really is you, your alive" the boy says as he runs to hug Keita. "Nazar, I have missed you so much" as Keita hugs back. They seperate and turn to find all of Keita's friends to be staring at them. Before they have time to speak more kids show up busting through the same window as Nazar did. They see people staring, Nazar and Keita standing next to them, they run and hug him. "Alvah, Ushia, and Arrow" Keita yells and hugs them. However, Mukesh is standing near the window ready to attack if needing to. They all turn around and move back towards where Mukesh is standing. "Wait, how did you find me" Keita asks," If your here then were is Master Shin and Master Yuda". Before they get to say a word Master Shin appears in the window standing next to Alvah. President Niwa, steps forward and yells at them on who is going to pay to fix the window. Shin steps forward and answers in a deadly voice and says "Why don't you pay for it with your life, I'm sure you won't be missed much", as he smiles and laughs. Niwa steps back behind Hide and everyone stares in shock at the words that he just spoke of.

Master Shin gathers up the gang beside him in order starting from: Ushia, Arrow, Master Shin, Nazar, Alvah, Mukesh

Everyone watches as the form a battle postion formation, Keita looks onto the group and realizes they came for him, seeing that Master Yuda was hiding behind Shin and not wanting to be seen yet by anyone, but as a werewolf you have the sight and sound to hear things that a human can not. " Why do you still hide in the darkness, you know I can see you." Kieta says as he looks around the corner of Master Shin. " Yes I know and also who said I was hiding (as he grabs Keita and wraps his arms around him in a hug and lifts him up off the ground) Master Yuda says. " How dare you disrespect me like that young warrior showing them where I was, I suggest you to start packing your bags, your coming with us. It is time for war to begin again" he said.

Endou steps forward and yells at Yuda to let go of him now. "Why should I human" Yuda asked calmly. " If you don't we will attack, so let go of him, he is our friend and we are not going to let you do this to him." Niwa yells back. The gang get ready to fight when Master Shin grabs Master Yuda and takes Keita away from his hold. "Is this the boy you want" he asks. "Yes, I want my honey back, your hurting him" Naruse says in concern. Shin throws Keita to the ground and puts his foot on his chest and lowers a blade to his neck. "If you want him, I dare you to come and get him" Shin says with a smile on his face. (Keita is able to withstand this tease, because he knows that Shin looks up to him and won't hurt him; but his friends don't) Iwai is the one to speak now, "What do you want with Keita". "Simple he is to come with us and return home to fight in the war that is coming to our kind, he may be your friend but he is a member of our family, and he must come with us" Nazar says to Iwai. "What if my friends came with; they can help us win the battle". Keita says. "No way, they are humans" Alvah says, "No Keita is right with them, we will have the numbers to defeat our enemies" says Arrow and Ushia. Master Shin and Master Yuda pull everyone including Keita to talk about the matter at hand.

They all turn and have decided that Niwa, Hide, Kaoru, Omi, Naruse, Shunsuke, Shinomiya, Iwai, Endou, and Keita is to accompany them on thier journey home. They decided that at dawn they were to move out, so they told everyone to get some sleep and in the night they will fix the window for the cafeteria. Later that night, Keita gets ready to leave in the morning. When there is a knock on the door, Keita goes to answer only to see Endou walking in and sitting on his bed followed by all of his friends at the school that are going with him to his home and going to war. Once they are all seated, Niwa asks the question in his mind " What is going on and who are your strange friends." They all look at Keita for answers, Keita sits down calmly and begins to explain what and who their fights were against. His friends stare in shock on the fact that their fights are against humans, and that he and his friends were not human. He didn't tell them what they were or his mysteries past, he also told them about all of his friends and how they met.

At dawn, Alvah, Nazar, Ushia, Arrow, and Master Shin were waiting in the cafeteria by the window they broke yesturday. Everyone walks in and sees the window is fixed with no sign of any cracks. Then Kaoru asks "where is Keita and Master Yuda", everyone looks around and wonders as well. Keita was in his room awaiting for Master Yuda to join him, turning around quickly to see Master Yuda behind him. He grabs his bag and walks out the door with Master Yuda beside him, they talk quietly not to be heard by what their plans were. They get to the cafeteria to see everyone sitting and talking, everyone is staring at Keita's new outfit. He is wearing long black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with the letters AW on it, his shoes are black high tops with silver lacings and a silver imprint of a paw print on each shoe, his hair is jelled backwards and spikey. He also wore a cloak that matched Master Yuda's, he wore a belt to carry 2 guns, 3 knives, 4 small boxes with gaggets inside, and also carry a long black and red sword. He topped off his outfit with a black cufflink with silver paws all around it and also a necklace that had a red jewel in it and covered by 2 silver bat wings on each side and that the chain was protected by a black collar that reads Alpha Wolf.

All his friends in the room drops their jaws at the sight before them, they would have never believed that Keita would wear such items. Master Yuda speaks "It is time to go, so if you are ready" as he looks at Naruse who is in a complete aww face. All the wolves stand and Keita walks out from behind Master Yuda and says "Let us go home my friends" and with that he leaves the cafeteria with everyone following him to the front doors of the school to go outside. Along the way the Vice President sees them leaving and stops them at the door before they can leave the building. "Where do you think you are all going, what about your classes" "and you, Mr. Itou Keita were suppose to take my advice and leave from this school or else I will have to expel you myself" the vice says. "You really think that you can get rid of me that easily, than think again" Keita says to him, "Now get out of my way". However the vice does not move, he lays his hand on Keita's shoulder; big mistake. Master Yuda steps forward and slashes his sword at the vice and cuts his arm off, everyone from behind is shocked to see this action before thier very eyes. Then as the vice falls backwards on his butt, Keita steps in front of Yuda and takes out his own sword and puts it against his neck; ready to strike. Without any thought Keita pushes the sword into the vices' neck and draws blood, his friends are looking at him amazed at his behavior. "Don't" yells Shunsuke from the back of his friends. Shunsuke was to late, Keita pushes his blade in and ends the life of the vice, Dr. Mazoka comes out of his room and sees what Keita has done, and wonders why he did it, and where is everyone going.

Keita takes his blade and cleans it off, and begins to walk forward out the doors of the school, although he knows that they are gonna get followed by Dr. Mazoka. When everbody got outside they looked at the sun to see what time is was, the wolves knew, though the humans had to pull out a watch to tell that it was almost 3 am. They walked on their journey for about 8 miles resting and getting drinks from thier cantens. After the 8 miles they hit 2 more miles before they hit some mountains, they stopped on a hill before the trail into the mountains to rest for a bit. "We have to climb all of that, hows the weather looking" said Shunsuke, "Don't worry im sure most of us will make it, don't know about the others though" said Nazar. Shunsuke looks at Nazar and says "What, Hey why don't we leave Nazar here", everyone laughs at them for arguing. "No ones climbing that mountain, unless you want to die; be my quest" Master Shin states annoyingly. They look at him with a sign of relief in thier faces, Keita and Master Yuda have sat on some rocks nearby but can still hear what is going on from their friends.

Keita is walking over to where Dr. Mazoka is hiding and spots him looking at the others. "Why don't you come join us, instead of trying to hide." How did you know I was here, but is it ok; with your family over there?" " Yeah they won't mind, come on" says Keita. "Hey, Keita what are you doing; come join us over here, we made a fire" yells Naruse and Shunsuke. They stop to see Dr Mazoka walking with Keita, he sits next to the fire and grabs something to eat from his bag. Keita goes and sits on a rock next to Master Yuda who is listening to the wind. "Let me guess, we have another one of your friends with us, Why don't we go get some food." "Are you talking about me and you..go and uh...Keita stutters. "Yes" agreed Yuda, "do you want to hunt with me this night my young wolf." Keita reply's with excitment in his voice "Yes Master Yuda, but what about them (pointing from behind him to his friends around the fire)." Master Yuda reply's calmly "Don't worry, im sure Shin and the other wolves can tell your friends where we are by the noises they will hear." "Alright than lets go" says Keita.

In the woods, Keita and Master Yuda are about to transform when they hear thier names being called out by thier friends. "I guess we better hurry and transform, don't you think master" says Keita. "I think your right about this one young wolf." Soon they are no longer in human form but in wolf transformation, Master Yuda is a giant black wolf with a scar on his right eye and yellow eyes staring at the sky. Keita has turned into a giant brown wolf; almost as big as Master Yuda, but with 3 long scar marks on his side and 3 scars on each leg, and 3 scars across his right eye, with red eyes and sharper teeth than all the other wolves. When Keita was done with his transformation, they started stalking to find a prey big enough for everyone. Suddenly Keita stops quietly, he closes his eyes and tries to pick up the sound that he just heard. Master Yuda is beside him also listening for what could have stopped Keita from moving, then both their eyes open to the sound of an animal straight ahead of them. They both go into stalk mode and stick their heads in through the tall grass, to see a moose drinking from a pond. Master Yuda moves around the pond to the other side to scare the moose towards Keita, with one growl he spooks it but it doesn't move toward keita, instead charges at Yuda. Keita sees this about to happen and jumps in front of Master Yuda to take the hit from the moose. With a hurtful wine Keita falls to the ground and witnessing what just happened Yuda lunges at the moose and goes for its throat, snaping its neck as he lets it fall to the ground as he runs to check on Keita.

Back at the camp, everyone was getting nervous and scared for what animals were making those sounds. All except for the wolves who knew it was Master Yuda and Keita hunting together, but the sound of a wine coming from the woods scared the wolves, unknowing of what is happening to them. Alvah walks over to Master Shin and says "What should we do, I know that sound came from them, I just know it." Master Shin looks at her big sad eyes, then looks at the woods. "Huh, I'll go see what it is ok, just stay here; all of you" as he looks at Alvah. So he leaves running into the woods from where the sound of a wine came from. He runs forward until he sees a dead moose laying on the ground, next to it is Yuda in his wolf form sitting down next to a brown wolf form of Keita laying on his side facing Yuda. Shin runs over to them and sees that Keita is hurt on his side and Yuda is crying, looking down at his young pup. Keita changes back into human form so that Shin can pick him up and tells Yuda to turn human, he does so and Shin hands Keita to him. Then Shin goes and picks up the 1500 pound moose and they run back to the camp where the others are growing quite concerned.

They come out of the woods and everyone is shocked at what the Masters are carrying; Keita and a moose. The wolves run to their friend as Shin puts the moose by the fire and goes back to help Yuda with Keita. They carry him to the fire and lay him on a flat rock, and see if there is any injuries on him. Luckily, he only has a few small burses on him, but they can't understand as to why he won't wake up for them, they are yelling his name but he just won't budge or move. They decide to let him awake on his own and put a blanket on top of him and move him closer to the fire, hoping that the smell of meat will wake him. Master Shin cuts the moose in half and gives the back part to the wolves and the front part he cuts up and puts over the fire to cook for the humans. The wolves cut it open and begin to eat it raw, while the humans look in discuse as they eat their part of the moose; that is cooked.

In Keita's head, he can notice his friends around him enjoying the moose and some not liking the way his family eats. He knows he should wake up, cause he knows that Master Yuda is worried that he is not waking up, he can hear everyone talking and chewing, and next to him he can hear Endou next to him. What he wants to here though is Yuda's voice but he can't until he hears Ushia say "I wonder when Master Yuda and Master Shin will return, they have been gone for awhile now." Then Alvah says "They should be back soon, once Master Shin convinces Master Yuda to come back." With that Keita jumps up and asks "Which way did they run off in." Everyone jumps as Alvah and Ushia point to the edge of they forests, then Keita thanks them and runs after them. Endou insists on following so he backs away from the group and runs after him. Keita notices Endou is following him and so he jumps into a cave to transform, Endou stops running and looks around trying to see where Keita went. He walks over to the rocks to get a better look when a mountain lion jumps next to him and scares him that he falls off the rock and lands on the ground. The lion pounces on the ground as Endou backs away from it, then a growl is heard and Endou sees a giant wolf; bigger than him and the lion put together attack the lion and scares it away. Wolf Keita turns around and sees the scared look in Endous' eyes, and looks at him sadly and runs off into the woods to find his Masters again without having to worry about Endou.

At the camp, its almost morning and the Masters or Keita have not been seen. Everyone is concerned now and decide to take a search party in the woods; Hide, Omi, Shunsuke, Shinomiya, Alvah, Nazar, Arrow and Endou will go into the woods, while Niwa, Kaoru, Naruse, Iwai, Ushia, Mukesh are to stay at the camp in case the come back. The search party goes in to the woods and looks for their friends, while everyone else sits back at camp. While they are gone Niwa trys to make the move on Kaoru again, only to get hurt while Iwai looks at the sky and hopes they all return safely, Ushia and Mukesh are by the fire keeping it going as they talk, and Naruse is yelling out his honey's name (Keita) and waiting for him to run into his arms. In the woods the party is yelling all of their names in hopes they answer them. The deeper they go it seems the woods get darker even though it is light out, Nazar and Alvah are jumping trees looking for them while the others are on foot, and Arrow is going through the caves and rocks looking as well. They can hear a faint Naruse yelling through the trees behind them. Endou looks over and sees the bones of that mounatin lion and decides to follow where that wolf ran off to from last night. No matter how many times he is telling himself he is lucky, he wonders why the wolf didn't stay and eat the lion or try to chase him.

In the woods, the Masters and Keita are resting and talking in a small cave about 2 miles from where thier friends are looking for them. They got tired legs and needed to rest after running back and eating the lion that Keita killed saving Endou. They had full bellies and tierd legs, so they decided to rest until the regain their strength again. Master Shin could hear their friends yelling for them and told Yuda and Keita to listen. They listen and can here thier names being called, but instead of going to them; they stayed in the cave for awhile longer. They heard the party getting closer and closer to them, until they could hear them right outside of the cave they were in. Then they see Shinomiya seperate from the group and walk towards them, "Hey Shinomiya, how'd you know we were here?" says Keita as he walks out of the cave darkness. Shinomiya looks in shock as he comes out of the cave with no shirt on, to see a 6 pack with muscles, but what shocked him was they scratch marks and bursing that surronded his body. The party returns to see Shinomiya talking to a shirtless Keita on the outside of a cave, they run to him but, stop to see what Shinomiya saw when he first saw Keita just a moment ago. After retriving his clothes, they all walked back to the camp to set out for another day of walking.

When the party reaches the end of the woods they look out to see what the others at the camp are doing. Ushia and Mukesh are standing on rocks looking up at the mountains, Naruse and Dr. Mazoka are sitting by the fire next to Iwai as he is staring at the clouds laying down. What gets Omi and Hide mad is that they see further away from the camp they see that Niwa is on top of Kaoru and they are talking, but you can't hear what they are talking about. Omi and Hide race over to them and start getting mad when they see what Niwa did next. Niwa kissed Kaoru right on the lips, Kaoru was shocked and tried to resist but failed, and during the kiss he felt an unknown sensation that he wants to urge to continue this kiss, so instead of resisting he opened his mouth more for Niwa to go deeper and explore his mouth with his tongue. Niwa pulls away and Kaoru doesn't want to let go, so he tries to kiss him back but Niwa is knocked off by Omi and Hide picks up Kaoru as they both watch Omi and Niwa fight each other, until Keita jumps in the middle of them and knocks them both on the ground and grabs them by the back of thier jackets and pulls them back to the fire. He puts Omi on one rock and tells him to stay, and he puts Niwa on the other side and sat him on another rock, he told them "You are not to get up until I tell you to, understand." Felling like children they both say at the same time "Yes. Sr." and with that Keita leaves to stand next to Master Yuda and Master Shin but also keeps watch on his friends in time out.

They decide to leave the day be for a day to rest, since it was past noon and everyone was tired already. So Alvah and Nazar was to go get something to eat, while Ushia and Arrow were to go get more wood for the fire. Everyone else was to fix their bedding, while the teams were gone, Keita told Mukesh to take Omi and Hide to go fill all the cantens and fill them up at the pond. While they were gone Keita pulls Niwa to the side and then takes Kaoru to where Niwa was and had them to talk about what occured earlier. Keita sat next to Kaoru in case Niwa tried to take him again, but this time it was Kaoru that took the jump and got on top of Niwa and kissed him, however he didn't last long on top, instead Niwa was stronger than him and he got to be on top, but kissed him further and deeper than before. Omi and Hide return to find everyone watching Niwa and Kaoru kissing, with Niwa sitting by the fire, having Kaoru sitting on his lap. Omi and Hide get jealous fast and begin running only to see the glare that Keita is giving them, they both stop and walk slowly to the fire with the others.

The next day the wolves are awake and packing up to leave, Keita and the Masters are standing on a rock looking to the mountain side. While the other wolves are putting out the fire and getting packed. All the humans are still sleeping except for Niwa who is laying down looking at Kaoru sleeping. Then the wolves join Keita and the Masters, they wake the humans up and decide to tell them what they were because if they don't, they won't understand as to why we are turning them into wolves as well. They gather the humans and tell them what they are, the humans of course don't believe them. "Watch and learn my friends" says Alvah as she transforms into a medium size gray wolf with blue eyes. The humans jump back and watch as everyone else transforms. "I'm next" yells Arrow, as he transforms into a medium size tan wolf with black ninja armor and swords. Nazar transforms without saying anything and transforms into a large black wolf (but not as big as the Masters or Keita) that has gauze wrapped around his legs and arms, with yellow eyes. Ushia is a small light brown wolf with green eyes and Indian necklaces and braclets on her. Mukesh is also a black medium size wolf but with dark brown on his tail, paws, back, hair, and mane on the back of his neck. After they all transform, Shunsuke says "Wow, you guys have been wolves this entire time." "But they are bigger than normal wolves" states Niwa. "We are werewolves" Master Shin says, as everyone looks at him. "Why haven't you transformed as well" Hide asks Keita, and the Masters. All three smiled and transformed, Master Shin turning into a giant white wolf with green eyes and a scar across both of his eyes, Master Yuda turned into a giant black wolf with a scar on his right eye with yellow eyes. Keita transforms into a giant brown wolf with 3 scars on his legs, 3 scars on his back, and 3 scars across his right eye; he has red eyes and sharper teeth than the rest of the wolves.

All the wolves had thier prey of who they were suppose to turn, however they realized that only the Alpha Male was able to turn them. Although the Masters were the biggest, Keita was the alpha male and had to take care of turning his friends into wolves just to be able to have them help with the wolves. He walks over to Endou and asks "Do you trust me." Endou looks at him curiously, but answers yes and with that, Keita bits Endou in the neck, the others are shocked and scared as Keita moves to transform the rest of his friends. Endou, Hide, and Omi are medium size black wolves. As Shunsuke, Naruse, Dr. Mazoka are also medium size grey wolves. What comes surprising is that Niwa and Kaoru turn into white wolves, but Niwa is a large size and Kaoru is a pup. Finally Iwai and Shinomiya are a lighter brown (than keita) medium size wolves. Since everyone now are transformed into wolves, they must now return home. Everyone stares at the mountain that they think they have to climb, but instead Keita uses his necklace and a giant double door appears with a crest of a wolf splitting down the middle as it opens for them. Keita's family are scared and back away, but the wolves walk tall and heads held high as they walk in, Keita directs them to follow the others and finally they go in with Keita and the Masters following.

The new wolves are introduced to seeing a kingdom, with wolves all over the place, pups and old wolves alike. They see humans being captured and brought in as prisoners, wondering what the wolves do with them; but yet not wanting to know. Master Shin takes the lead and shows them where everything is, and what the rules are around here, plus also the laws of the Werewolf Kingdom. Master Shin is about to speak about the king to them, but instead a commotion is heard down at the gates. "Watch Out" yells the guards as they move aside as some wolves came racing by them running to the castle. Everyone jumps away but with all the dust moving around little Kaoru is small enough to where he can't see anything. Niwa and the wolves are looking for him, as Keita jumps in front of the wolves and grabs Kaoru with his teeth in a motherly way by the scruff on the back of his neck. Keita carries Kaoru and jumps out of the stampeding wolves, jumping onto a roof near by. The wolves stop and everyone in the kingdom that is by the gates are looking for the wolf who saved the pup, his friends are looking as well. Niwa is growing concerned. On top of the roof a pup wining is heard as Keita jumps back to the ground landing next to Master Yuda. The older wolves apologize for running like that in a full village of other wolves. Keita keeps hold of Kaoru as the leader of those wolves says they were sorry for that. Kaoru smiles as the wolves walk away, but Keita won't let go of him. A wolf guard walks over to them and asks for the leader, Keita steps forward and lets go of Kaoru to talk with him. Kaoru runs over to the others and lays down. The guard tells them to follow him, everyone does so, as Keita walks behind Kaoru and lifts him up again; as he is walking with the Masters in the back of the group to make sure no one gets lost or seperated.

Inside the castle, the guard leads them to a giant room with many beds that have been placed for them. "How did you know of our arrival to be able to set this up for us" asks Shinomiya. "The king told us to in case we have a big group of wolves wanting to share, We have 3 rooms avaliable" the guard tells them. "However, yours is the only room on this side of the castle." "Why is that" Shunsuke asks. "Because the King considers you to be his special guests and this side is very heavily guarded at all times, Now I will let you all settle in and I will come get you when dinner is served." "Wow he is very nice, and gentle" states Endou. "I thought everyone was suppose to be wolves but some where humans too." Iwai says to them as he sits on a bed. "Oh, Yeah; you don't have to be wolves here, but only to use the passage way to get in those doors" says Master Shin. "Wait so we didn't kave to go through with the transformation into wolves, just to be able to enter through the doors, so are you going to change us back or do we have to wait?" asks Niwa. "Yes I belive that is correct Niwa" says Master Shin. Everyone in the room freaks out and says "WHAT" all at the same time. They look over at Keita to see that he, Kaoru, and Master Yuda are gone and the guard comes back anouncing that dinner is ready and they all leave to find that Master Yuda, Keita, and Kaoru are sitting at the table already.

In the Great Hall of the King's Throne sat Keita in a gold chair with wolf heads sticking out the top of the chair and on the arm rests have wolf bodies jumping out. Master Yuda was at his side standing holding his sword ready to attack all who entered and Kaoru was sitting on one of the arm rest to Keita's chair. All of them but Kaoru, were in human form, as they talked and not wanting to be disturbed. Keita tells them of the only way to change everone back into humans, but for Kaoru that is not what he wanted to hear. Instead of taking away the bite, the one that turned you must mate with you in order to transform back into humans again. Kaoru decides to stay in pup form although he didn't like being small. They leave the great hall and head back to the chamber that they are staying in. They return to find everyone sitting on the beds that they have picked out for themselves, and looking at them as they all 3 walk to the back of the room to the door that is locked. Keita opens it and allows them in but they refuse, instead it is time to tell them how to change back. They turn back and ask on who all wants to change back into thier humans lives and no longer be wolves. Automaticly everyone raised thier hands execpt for Kaoru. "However, the only way to change back is to mate with the alpha male that changed you." siad Master Yuda. Everyone stares at Keita but he rasies his hands stating that its the only way to be able to change back into human transformation and never be wolves again.

They rethink about what they want to do, seeing that the option is to mate with Keita. Without thinking Naruse lets his love for Keita over power his mind and says yes to becoming human just so he can have sex with his honey. Keita takes Naruse into the room that he just unlocked. Naruse walks in and Keita locks the door back, Naurse looks around and spots the bed with large eyes with how big it is. Keita removes his weapons, his coat, and his shoes. Naruse sits patiently and awaits for Keita to tranform into a wolf, once that is done Keita lifts Naruse by the neck and carries him to the bed. Keita pushes him on the bed and climbs on top of Naruse, forcing him down as keita licks his face, soon later he sticks his dick inside Naurse without warning and makes him howl out. They others don't want to know whats going on in there although they are next. Back in the bedroom, Keita was pushing in deep as Naruse held in the moans, after the last thrust went in him and Keita cums, Naruse turns human and so does Keita, as he pulls his wet dick out of Naruse and cleans himself up then hands Naruse the towel to clean up as well. Keita brings him his clothes and they both get dressed. Naruse is walking funny and it hurts he won't be sitting for awhile. Keita and Naruse walk out of the room and everyone looks to see they are both human again. Shunsuke goes next and the same thing happens to him followed be Omi, Hide, Dr. Mazoka, Endou. Niwa decided to stay in wolf form, since Kaoru was but Omi and Hide didn't know that until they came out and saw that Endou was the last one. Iwai and Shinomiya also decided to stay in wolf form as well.

The next morning everyone woke up and was sore except for the wolves, the masters, Keita, Niwa, and Kaoru. Everyone was humans again that wanted to be, the masters, keita, Iwai, Shinomiya, Niwa, and Kaoru were not to be seen either. They walked into the room where breakfast was being surved only to see no one is there, no food, no guards, no anyone. The humans and the wolves walked out of the room and decide to go to the village instead, no one was around, but a wolf mother and her 2 pups. The wolves went to talk to them, while the humans stood back, the wolves come back over to them and tells of what the mother said. "It appears that everyone who did not have pups, had to go with the king," Alvah says. "Also that they went to war already with out us" said Arrow with a frown on his face. "The wolf mother said that they left late in the night and have not returned yet" says Ushia sadly. "Where is the war being held at, can't we go, what if they need our help" asks Shunsuke. We could go but what's to mistake you for a human and the field is over on that hill, can't you see the smoke?" says Mukesh. They all look over and see smoke covering the sky over a hill. "I know how we won't be thought of as on the human side" says Nazar. "How' everyone yells out at him, "simply you dress in the colors of the wolves." With that Nazar runs and leads them to the armory chamber. He grabs armor for the humans and weapons, and puts it on them. Naruse is in grey armor with a sword, Shunsuke is given a bag with gaggets in it, and in grey armor, Omi is given 2 swords and grey armor, Hide has on black armor and holds guns in his hands but a sword on his back, Dr. Makoza goes in armor; but bring his medicine bag and a dagger, to heal the wounded but to fight also. Endou is given black armor with 2 swords, but also a bow and arrows to carry on his back. The humans jump on the wolves' back and they race to help in the war.

At the war grounds, the humans are outnumbered by the wolves, but have more weapons. Keita is leading them as Niwa, and Shinomiya are following him along with the army of wolves, Kaoru is to stay beside Iwai at all times and they are being protected by Master Yuda and Master Shin on the side of the hill next to caves, and not to be seen by the humans. The masters hear something coming from behide them, they tell Kaoru and Iwai to get in the small cave they are next to, what the master didn't expect is to see the pack with the changed humans on their backs. First they see Nazar with Hide on his back, next is Alvah with Dr. Mazoka on her back, then Arrow with Omi on his back, Mukesh is carring Endou on his back, and finally Ushia has Shunsuke and Naruse on her back. Kaoru and Iwai walk out next to the masters' side and sees their friends ready to fight. Master Shin takes them to the top of the hill, and howls for Keita, Niwa, and Shinomiya turn to see Shin along with their friends riding on top of the wolves. They watch as the wolves charge down the hill and towards them.

Then Keita lines his army up along with the his friends and they all charge together to the other side of the field; killing all in their way. The battle is not won until the kings fight, while everyone is fighting Keita steps forward and address the human king to fight him. The human accepts and steps out of his guards and he runs at Keita, as Keita runs at him in human form. At the first bang of swords heard loudly everyone turns to the noise, even Kaoru and the masters are watching when they heard it. Master Yuda makes the howl to tell all wolves to retreat to thier line, then the human guard orders his men to move back as well. As the kings fight swords banging and clashing together until Keita turns his blade to the side and slashes it threw the humans side and makes a deep cut sending him to the ground, Keita raises his sword to finish it, but misses him and hits the grass next to the humans head. Keita raises his head to look at the human, as the human does the same, everyone on both sides are confused and ready to fight again. Keita sheathes his sword and raises his hand to help the king up, they look at each other and then they both nod and Keita backs away for the humans to help their king. He walks back to his line up and turns; transforming again into his wolf form. The kings lead thier armies away and both will remember this day, the day that humans and wolves united as one. Victory on both sides.

All the wolves return to the kingdom, to see a crowd of wolves cheering for them, awaiting for their safe return. Kaoru runs to the front of the wolves to find Keita, Niwa sees this and grabs for him only to be stopped by Master Yuda when he growls at him from his postion next to Master Shin in front of him. Kaoru runs to the front and jumps on to Alvah, as she lowers her head for him. Alvah then lays her head towards Shinomiya and Kaoru jumps on him, Iwai looks at him as he tries not to fall off. Iwai puts his head below Shinomiya's so that Kaoru can jump on to his head. Kaoru jumps and almost misses but is caught by both of them making sure to catch him, once he climbs to Iwai's head he can see Keita walking in front with endou and Nazar. Kaoru makes a little howl, and then Shinomiya lifts his head and howls too, Iwai follows this and soon all the wolves howl from behind them and the humans mocking howl sounds; this catching the attention from the front group of the wolves to Keita they stop and turn to look for who started the howl of the wolves. Keita looks towards Yuda as he points his paw towards Shinomiya, Keita looks to see a little Kaoru jumping on and off everyones head to get to the front. Keita smiles and howls letting out a loud howl to mix in with the group; now that the howling is over the wolves and humans are about to start walking when they see that Keita is not in front. During the howl, Keita moved to the middle of the group over to where Hide and Omi are walking behind Mukesh and Arrow. Jumping from Omi to Hide as Kaoru sees Keita and wants to walk up front with him, when on accident, Kaoru let out a wine that half of the middle wolves heard.

Keita lifts his head over Hide and takes Kaoru's huff on the back of his neck and lifts Kaoru off of Hide and takes him to the front. Everyone sees Keita return to the front with a puff of white in his mouth, he sits Kaoru in front of his paws on the ground, he howls bringing all attention on him, he bends his head down and gives a little push to Kaoru before he starts walking. Kaoru has to run to keep up with Keita, Kaoru can see that they are almost to the castle and then able to rest and celebrate victory. Niwa and most of his friends are wondering as to why Kaoru is staying close to Keita, instead of him staying closer to Niwa; his mate that he chose. Keita realizes this by the look on Niwa's face everytime Kaoru is with him, Keita starts to think that maybe its time to tell Kaoru about the reason as to why he wants to keep him safe, so much and always keep him with him. While he walks and thinks Kaoru is running to keep up with Keita, as Keita is thinking he doesn't notice that all of Niwa and his friends have stopped made the pack stop too. Kaoru wines and lets out a yelp that wakes Keita from his mind; as he looks to see Niwa grab Kaoru and looks at Keita. Keita turns baring his sharp teeth with a deep growl coming out, as his body goes into attack mode. The wolves and humans gather behind Keita to protect him, while Niwa is left with Omi, Endou, Shunsuke, and Dr. Mazoka. Niwa throws Kaoru behind him and has Omi hold him, Niwa turns and lets out a growl, showing his teeth at Keita, also going into attack mode. Keita and Niwa lower to the ground and jumps at each other, as they go on and on fighting everyone worries, due to the fact of the wolves and the humans being friends, also that since Keita and Niwa are friends. Kaoru bits Omi making him let go of him, as he runs over to Keita and Niwa to stop them, Keita stops fighting to see Kaoru running to him, but doesn't act fast to see Niwa ram his side having him thrown and landing hard on the ground. Karou runs between Niwa's legs and rushes over to Keita, Kaoru climbs on top of Keita and shakes him with his paws, Keita moves a bit and slowly gets up. Kaoru jumps down and growls at Niwa to stop this fighting.

Kaoru is about to pounce on Niwa, when he hears Keita grunting and getting up, Kaoru wags his tail in excitement. Keita stands only this time in human form, he takes his sword out of his belt and sticks it in the ground, "We have battled enough." Niwa looks at him strange and is about to attack only to be stopped by Kaoru looking at him with big sad eyes; that are telling him to stop fighting, we are all friends in this. Niwa looks at Kaoru and smiles, then he looks at Keita and backs away from where he was standing. Keita picks up his sword and sheaths it back on his belt, then he transforms again and picks up Kaoru with his mouth and lifts him to sit on his back as they continue to walk again. Keita howls and everyone dismisses from the group and goes to do the what they want, while Keita, Yuda, and Shin kept walking to the castle; when he howled Niwa, Omi, Hide, , Shinomiya, Iwai, Endou,Shunsuke, and Naruse all stopped along with Alva,Ushia,Nazar,Arrow, and Mukesh to wonder what all of them were suppose to do. Keita turned around and said "Alvah, why don't you take them to the Garden of the Wolves." "Oh yeah, thats one place we have not shown you" Arrow says as he jumps into the air. So they all run pass Keita, Kaoru, Yuda, and Shin to go to their chambers to get ready. Keita asks Kaoru if he wants to go to the gardens. "No thanks" Kaoru says, instead of going he wants to learn more about Keita and his kingdom. Once the wolves and their human friends are gone to the gardens, Keita asked Yuda and Shin to go and keep an eye on them, to protect them from danger, but not to be seen. They left and Kaoru was wondering what that was about, instead of telling him, Keita tranforms into a wolf and talks with Kaoru about the truth of who he is. "Kaoru I have been meaning to talk to you about something that I have kept hidden from you for a long time" Keita told him as he led Kaoru to a secret door hidden deep inside the castle. "What is it, and why only me?" Kaoru asked. "Come with me" as Keita says to Kaoru, as he startes to climb up a long stairway. "Ok" Kaoru says hopping up the steps. They walk into a big room with a design of a little boys room, Kaoru looks around and see toys in the corner, the bed made, pictures on the wall of people, a giant rug with a wolf howling at the moon. He looks on the bed and sees a small toy on the bed; it was a white wolf stuffed toy that Kaoru remembers from his childhood. Kaoru jumps on the bed and grabs the toy, suddenly a flash back goes on in Kaoru's mind:

"Kaoru, can you come here please" a man asks. "Coming daddy" a little Kaoru says as he runs in to the room with his dad. Little Kaoru runs into his daddy's arms and the man lifts him into his arms. The man puts Kaoru down and reaches behind him on the chair and grabs something; in his hands he holds out the stuffed white wolf toy and gives it to little Kaoru with a smile on his face. The man picks his son up and puts him in his arms as little Kaoru cradles in his arms and is about to go to sleep when he looks at his father, Older Kaoru realizes that the man looks a lot like Keita. Kaoru sees that the boy in Keita's arms is him when he was younger, Kaoru returns back to the present, and asks Keita "What was that, it showed me; that I was little and I called a man that looked a lot like you, that I called daddy." Keita smiles and walks over to the window, he looks out toward the Garden of the Wolves and sees them all getting dried off and about to leave, as he sees Yuda and Shin look at him from the trees where they were hiding. He realized he didn't have much time and said to Kaoru "What you saw in your memory, was real and the person you saw that looked like me, was me" he says. "How is that possible, I'm older than you" Kaoru says. "In human years you are older, but here, I am a lot older than you are" Keita says to him.

Kaoru comes to realize that this was his life when he was a child, but what he doesn't get is why was he raised with another family. "When you were little, I was just building this castle, and we had lots of enemies back then." Keita startes out, and then continues "A man snuck into the castle unnoticed and took you in the night, I awoke to you screaming, I ran to your room and seen the man jump out of the window and ran threw the door that goes to the human world. Yuda, Shin, some wolves, and myself followed him, finally we tracked him down and caught him, I found out that he gave you to a family that have been wanting a child. Yuda said that he would go and get him but I said to leave you with the human family, so that you will be safe in the human world. So we brought back the man that captured you and we had him put to justice, but first we found out about the family that had you. Everyday when you were growing up, I went to see you; all the way until I heard that you were at the college, that I was being transfered to, and that is how I went to meet up with you, my son" Keita says as he finishes his story, and hugs Kaoru. Kaoru is crying when Keita finishes the memory of his past and what happened to him. He now realizes that what Keita did, was to save his son, from any more of his father's enemies. Kaoru looks up at his father and licks his cheek, and cuddles into his father's chest. Keita shows him 3 doors in his room, one goes to the bathroom, another door led to a big closet with plenty of clothes, and the last door led into another bedroom. "This is my room"Keita says, your mother and I was always right here, when you needed us."What happened to my mother" Kaoru shows the looks on his face to Keita. Keita looked down and said "Your mother died, she was captured and killed by humankind" Keita tells him as he hugs his son, and gives him a small photo of his mother in a designed frame. Kaoru does a whine and is trying to learn how to talk like his father is, just in wolf form. "Shhee, isss, beauu, tiiii, full" Kaoru tries to speak. Yes, she is" Keita says.

Then Kaoru speaks a lot better this time "If I was a human child when I was here, couldn't I transform into a wolf or human, if I wanted to" Kaoru asks. "Yes, you can; only if you do change by yourself, than you will become the age that you should be in wolf ages rather than in human ages. "I accept that, I want to be with my family again" Kaoru asks, and so Keita teaches him how to change back into a boy. Kaoru transforms into a young boy at the age of 7, and he looks younger, with big green eyes, long pinkish hair, wearing a white tunic with yellow lacing. Keita transforms human as well and lifts Kaoru up into his arms. Kaoru is the same only his size has changed, and that he has excepted his crown as Prince of the Wolf Kingdom, and has taken Keita as his father. They smile and leave to go to the throne room. Keita orders for the Prince's chair to be returned to the throne room and that the crowns will be ready to place, during the ceremony. All of their friends return with laughter, they go to their chambers to change and get ready for dinner. Yuda and Shin arrive first to see the new status of the young prince, Prince Kaoru, it is amazing to see you once again with 2 feet this time. They get on their knees as Kaoru runs to them with open arms, "Grandpa Yuda, Grandpa Shin" they pick him up and hug him.

They seperate, and Kaoru decides to transform back into a wolf, so his friends don't find out who he is just yet. He curls up and sits in Keita's lap and falls asleep while Keita is talking to Yuda and Shin about the Kingdom. The doors open to the throne room and makes everyone inside look as Nazar, Alvah, Ushia, Arrow, Mukesh, Omi, Endou, Hide, Shunsuke, Naruse, Dr. Mazoka walk in as humans and behind them walks in Shinomiya, Iwai, and Niwa. They enter and see servents here and there, they see Shin and Yuda standing on the stairs talking to a tierd looking Keita, with a white puff of a fur ball in his lap. They look closer as Keita shakes the puff with his hand and 2 ears purk up, they realize that it was Kaoru asleep. Niwa is about to get angry, but Omi shakes his head and Niwa cools down. Kaoru jumps from Keita's lap and runs to see Niwa. Niwa licks his face and smiles at him. "How was swimming" Kaoru asks. Everyone looks down now and sees that Kaoru is able to talk although he is still in wolf form. "It was great, you should have come" said Omi. "Na, I'd rather be here anyway" Kaoru says then he runs back to the chair that Keita is sitting in. Keita looks out the window and decides that its been a long day, "why don't we all sleep and we can talk more in the morning" he says. Everyone agrees to this, and they all disappear into their rooms for the night. Shin and Yuda go into the room that was locked, and go to sleep. Keita and Kaoru are not in their beds or in the chamber with everyone else, instead they are back in the tower going to sleep.

The next morning, Keita is the first awake, he goes to his closet and picks out his best clothes for tomorrow, its the carnation ceremony for the Prince, that he has returned to the Kingdom. However, today is the day that his friends must return to their world if they wish. Keita goes into the throne room and sits in hsi chair, when he sees Yuda and Shin walking towards him, "Keita, your friends are awake; we told them that you wanted to see them" Shin says. "We did decide that today was for them to make up their choice, right my son" Yuda says to him. "Yes, I did" Keita tells them as the doors to the room open. His friends enter the room and they all are about to go to breakfast, when a cry is heard; Keita gets up and runs feeling that it was Kaoru crying. Keita sees him enter threw the side door into the throne room, he picks him up and settles him in his arms. "What is wrong" Keita says worried. "I woke up and you were gone" Kaoru says hugging Keita's neck. "Shhh, its ok" Keita says. He wipes Kaoru's face off, and makes him laugh by tickling his sides. They walk back to the others and before he is seen as a child, Kaoru transforms into a wolf pup again. "You do know, that your going to have to tell them soon right" keita says. "Yeah, I know" "Lets go eat, im hungry" Kaoru wimpers. Keita smiles and they led the others to the dinner hall, and go to eat breakfast. Instead of going anywhere after they ate, Keita took them to a door they never knew was there. Keita unlocked it, and opened it, suddently everyone was pulled in and the doors shut; everyone landed on a grass floor.

They looked around and got up, to see that they were back at the school, but it was the night that the wolves had shown up. "Time went backwards here" Naruse said. "This is night that we met the wolves" Shunuke said. "You brought us back, I thought you wanted us to stay with you" Endou says as he looks at Keita. They all turn towards Keita, he looks sad and does not wish to speak. Master Yuda comes beside him and says "It is your decision on what you want to do, you can stay here to live, or you can come live with us; its your choice." "You should know that, what ever you choose, you will never go back to the other option" Shin says to them. "So if we decide to stay here, we won't ever go back to Keita's world" Omi says. Then Hide speaks "But if we want to go back, we will never return to this world." "I am afraid so, that's just how the rules are" Keita says. Everyone sits down, as they think about what they want to do, as the wolves make a fire. Keita speaks and says "Its time, we need to head home, what have you decided." Everyone looks at him and then at who is going first, Shinomiya and Iwai step forward and open their jaws to speak "We pick to stay, with Keita." Shinomiya says "I can teach the young ones archery, and other lessons on fighting." "I love to paint, I'll teach the children as well" Iwai says. Omi steps forward and says "I'm in, in the world of wolves, i feel alive and I can help the king with some of his work." Hide steps forward and says "No way the Treasuer is going to stay and help without me, besides, im in love with Omi, he's not going anywhere without me." Endou steps forward next and states that he is also in love with someone that is staying with Keita, and "I am going to live with the wolves." "Well you can count me with you too" Shunsuke says as he steps forward. "Count me in as well" says Naruse. Last to decide is Niwa, he looks at Kaoru and decides that he is not going anywhere without Kaoru. Niwa asks "Kaoru, what are you going to do?" Kaoru looks at him and then answers "I'm staying with Keita, what about you." Niwa says then "I wish to stay as well, im going where ever Kaoru goes."

"Than it is decided, everyone wants to stay with me and return home, now then only one thing left to do" Keita says as he goes over and bits everyone once sees that one person did not decide. "Dr. Mazoka, what is it that you have decided" Keita asks as he walks over to him. "I am sorry, but I can't go with you, I have someone here that needs me, he will die from sickness if I leave" Mazoka says to Keita with sad eyes. "I understand, if you need anything just ask" Keita states. Once everyone is turned back into wolves again Keita howls in the night, and the doorway back opens, to them. It pulls everyone in, except for Dr. Mazoka who starts to take the walk back to his office at the school. He looks around and the only person walking around is the Vice president of the school, and sees that he is not dead, then he forgets everything that happened after that night. A call is made that his 10 students, including Ito Keita, have moved away and are not coming back to the school again. Everyone returns back to the kingdom in wolf transformation. Keita, Yuda, and Shin show them how to transform back and forth from wolf form to human form, it takes awhile at first but when Kaoru said it was easy, they all did it. They transformed into at least 3 years younger than they were; making them in wolf years.

The next thing that needed to be done was to tell them of Keita's family. He gathered them in the Great Hall, to eat dinner; Keita stood and said "Everyone, I would like you to meet my parents." Master Yuda and Master Shin stood up and announce thier names, "I am Master Itou Shin and his is my husband Master Itou Yuda" as Shin points to Yuda, as he nodes his head to them. "I am Itou Keita, the Great King of the Castle of Wolves, and this is my Kingdom" Keita says standing up. Kaoru transforms into a little boy and says "I am Itou Kaoru, the Prince of the Castle of Wolves, and this is my father (pointing to Keita) the King." Everyone stares at this new bit of information, "So Yuda and Shin are the fathers of Keita, and Kaoru is the son of Keita" says Shunsuke unconfusing everyone. Keita sits down as everyone eats and tells the past of what happened, the same from when he told Kaoru. After the past was revealed, everyone understood and accepted it. After everyone was done eating, they all went to set out their best clothes for tomorrow, before they went to sleep for the night. The next morning, everyone woke and went to eat breakfast, they waited for Keita and Kaoru before they ate. They stood when the king and prince walked into the room and sat after they sat down first, once they were served everyone dug on in. Once they were finished, they went to get dressed for the ceremony, while downstairs they were setting up decorations and shining the crowns. Everyone that worked in the castle sat in rows of 20 with 10 seats in each row, all the village people were standing behind them.

Keita's friends and dads were seated in the first rows, they all stood when the King entered the room first, followed by the prince; holding his fathers hand. King Keita was seated first in his high throne, then Kaoru was seated next to his father, but a little lower than him. Once they sat, everyone sat in thier seats, The ceremony began with the priest coming out and asking the King "Do you take this crown, to protect and rule this kingdom like your fathers before you and the kings of old." Keita says "I do" and a gold crown is put on his head with 4 wolf heads howling and on the band holds 4 red jewels with silver bat wings between each wolf. Keita is also given a back robe with a brown wolf howling at the moon on the back of it, and on the inside it, it is black and that ties to the front and hooks with two wolf claws shaking hands. Then the priest walks over to Kaoru and asks "Do you take this crown, young prince to protect and one day rule this kingdom like you father before you and the kings of old." Kaoru says "I do" and is given a gold crown on his head with 3 wolf heads howling with 4 red jewels with silver bat wings between the wolves heads, and one jewel with wings on the front of the crown. Kaoru is also given a small back robe that has a white wolf howling at the moon, and its black on the inside, on the front of the robe it buckes together to form 2 wolf heads locked together, on head wrapped around the other head hugging. They both sat down, and the priest stepped back for all to see them, the crowd cheered and clapped as the King and Prince walk out of the Hall and went to eat dinner, then their friends, Yuda, and Shin went to join them and they ate together laughing and happy. They finished eating and went up to bed, all of them happy that they can all be together in the castle and in the Kingdom of the Wolves.

That is the end of my story, and I thank you for reading it. Let me know what you think of my story of Gakuen Heaven, If you liked this one, you can read my other story Gravitation. Im working on some other stories to, Please write me a review of what you thought, or if you have any stories that you want me to do next. Thank You!


End file.
